What Have You Done?
by BabyKat Felton
Summary: Post HBP. The summer following sixth year is a time of great change for Draco Malfoy, especially now that his father has kidnapped Ginny Weasley. What will happen when the two are thrown together?
1. What Have You Done?

What Have You Done?

Author's Note: Hey there guys. So I've been reading a lot of stories lately and this idea just came to me a while ago and I've been toying with it so please just run with me. I have a general idea about where I want it to go but any ideas along the way would be very helpful! This is only my second Harry Potter story so please review and tell me what you liked, if anything, and what you didn't like, please be gentle! I do love to get nice reviews but criticism makes you better so please don't hesitate to send something critical either.

If you are reading my other story there is no connection between them at all even though I may use some of my own personal characters here also. To add to that, I will still be writing _Saving Faith_ so not to worry. And if by chance you want to check out my other story I would be so excited! The rating in this story is going to reach 'M' but for now please just be patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did Harry, Draco and I would never come out of my room. That is all I have to say about that.

* * *

A gentle breeze was sweeping across the grass, causing it to move ever so slightly. The smell of summer hung in the air and the sounds of chirping birds and laughter could be heard off in the distance. Roughly a kilometer away a group of older boys were laughing boisterously while flying around at break neck speed on their new broomsticks, gifts for doing so well on their end of year exams.

The boys' voices carried easily across the well manicured lawn and up to the open second story window of the nearby house. Inside the white walled room a women sat at her desk, her head bent in concentration over a letter lying there. Every few seconds she would add a line to her piece of parchment and then pause to think of what else to say. After a particularly loud curse reached her ears she stood up, shaking her head all the while, and made her way to the window.

At first she was tempted to call them in but hearing their voices break out in laughter again she couldn't find it in her heart to ruin their fun. Instead she simply closed the open window with a soft click, silencing any further sounds from outside. Before she turned from the window her eyes caught on the familiar head of hair in the distance. So like his father's that it made her heart ache to think about it and yet at the same time still so different that at the same time it gave her hope. She sighed and pushed her long hair away from her face with a tired hand.

She turned back to her desk and finished her letter by signing her name quickly. She groped around until she found the wax in the tidy drawer and sealed the letter shut. The woman stood up and exited her room, walked the short distance down the hallway and made her way into the living room. There, sitting were she had left it, was a Hogwarts Owl waiting patiently for her return. She spoke in soft soothing tones to the bird as she tied her letter onto its leg, which is held out patiently, and after giving it a treat and receiving a friendly nip in return, the large owl spread its wings and swooped out the open living room window.

She watched the bird get smaller and smaller in the distance, her thoughts floating along with it. The letter had come from the newly appointed Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, asking about his return in the fall. She said that Dumbledore would have wanted it this way, that there was no reason for him not to return, but the woman was still uncertain. She had responded saying that she would speak with him about it, but that it was only early July and that she wanted to wait and see what the summer brought. If things took a turn for the worse, if the war erupted like people whispered it would, he had vowed he would never go back and personally the woman didn't think anyone else should either. This June had already proved that Hogwarts wasn't the safe-haven it was once believed.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture that she had become accustomed to over the years. The sound of the Wizarding Wireless playing somewhere in the kitchen caught her attention and she followed the music. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see that no one was around but busied herself by finishing drying the recently washed dishes and putting them away. Everyone else in the house found doing chores the Muggle way a nuisance but personally she found that it was the best way to clear one's head. She hummed lightly to herself as she placed the white plates with a delicate blue floral pattern into their appropriate cupboard.

She heard a loud cheer from outside and smiled to herself, thinking that boys would be boys. Sometimes it seemed all they did was eat, sleep and breathe Quidditch. The last of the dishes were put away and the woman looked around the now spotless kitchen once again, vaguely hearing a commercial about for new dress robes half-off at Tillman's coming from the radio to her right. She walked towards the radio, shut it off and dimmed the lights before walking quietly out of the room and back into the living room.

She looked around for a minute and, seeing that everything was in order, grabbed up a magazine from the coffee table and reclined onto the comfortable sofa in the center of the room. For how long she sat there she was unsure. The boys were still outside, either playing Quidditch or having given up to go for a swim she didn't know. The position of the sun had changed enough so that the room was no longer experiencing fully sunlight, but the kind of light late afternoon brings on. She silence in the house was calming and the woman felt as though her stretched nerves were just beginning to relax. That's when it happened.

The peaceful calm was broken in the sleepy house by a blood curdling scream of terror that seemed to go on forever. The woman jumped immediately upon hearing the sound, the magazine falling uselessly at her feet. She stood there for a moment completely confused, not knowing where the sound was coming from or whom the sound was coming from. She walked briskly towards the kitchen, thinking the noise seemed louder in that direction and nearly fell over when a young girl with long curly brown hair nearly knocked her over.

"There you are!" The girl said grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her back towards the kitchen. Once inside the woman was able to see the door to the basement was flung wide open and judging by the flickering quality of light in the room the torches were lit down there. The girl ignored the woman's protest to release her hand and dragged her through the kitchen and down the steps what felt like two at a time. "There's no time. He needs to immediately." The girl was saying under her ragged breathe.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the girl immediately turned left, causing the woman's blood to run cold. Not this way, she thought desperately to herself, knowing what that had to mean. Her heart was now beating at an uncomfortable rate, causing her breathing to become ragged but the girl didn't seem to notice. She kept dragging her down the slightly unleveled corridor, past locked wooden doorways and torches hissing in their brackets as they passed.

Finally the girl came to a stop in front of the final door right at the end of the corridor and released the woman's hand. "He's in there." She said quietly, now turning to look fully at the woman for the first time. The woman felt the young girl's eyes on her but refused to meet them. Of course he was in there, just beyond that door. She could hear his frantic voice and see his shadow pacing in the gap between the bottom of the wooden door and the stone floor. Something was terribly wrong. He never asked for her to come down here unless there was an emergency.

Steadying herself with another deep breath and arraigning her face into a pleasant, neutral expression she entered the room. The second she opened the door he stopped his frantic pacing and looked at her. They're eyes locked and for a moment neither moved. She shut the door quietly behind her and moved forwards towards him. "What is it?" She asked lightly, trying to act as though she wasn't terrified by his mere presence, let alone where he had asked her to meet him.

"Something went wrong today." His voice came out gravelly, and he shoved a hand through his unusually untidy hair. "I need you to fix it." The woman looked uncertainly at him for another moment before nodding.

"Alright." Narcissa Malfoy answered quietly, not breaking eye contact with her husband, "But Draco will be in soon so we must hurry this along." He nodded quickly and grabbed her wrist, drawing her further into the room. There in the back of the room, draped in heavy shadows lay a small bundle of worn robes. Narcissa looked questioningly at her husband before bending down to look at them.

As she grabbed the thin robe in her long fingers she had to fight the urge not to gasp but couldn't help pulling away. Her hand came back with blood all over it. She threw an angry look at her husband before gently searching through the robes until she was able to gently lay the small body onto their back, blood gushing out of a large wound on the back of their head.

Narcissa shook her head angrily and pulled out her wand, muttering a few spells here and there until the bleeding stopped. She then paused, knowing that she shouldn't but not being able to help herself. She whispered a quiet "Lumos" and directed her wand tip over the person's face. Her heart plummeted; feeling like it had literally stopped beating in her chest when her eyes rested on the face. A face she would know anywhere.

"Lucius, what have you done?" She asked quietly, looking up at her husband with true fear in her eyes. Beneath her lay a girl of about sixteen with long auburn hair that fell in delicate waves half way down her back. There was a fair amount of freckles spread across her delicate face. Underneath a small cute nose was a full mouth that rose of its own volition slightly at the corners. There was no mistaking this girl anywhere. Lucius had kidnapped Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

Alright, there it is. So what did you think? Please review! Even a one word review is appreciated. You know something like 'good', 'bad'…whatever! Please! If you review I will be encouraged to update!

BabyKat Felton


	2. You're Not Granger

You're Not Granger

Author's Note: Hey there everyone out there is fanfiction land! Well here I am again with yet another chapter that I hope you will all like. Sorry, but it's going to take a bit to get the Ginny/Draco goodness going. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm pretty sure you all knew who the woman was because you are all smart people, but I was trying to go for a little bit of surprise as to who she was. Anyways, please read and review because I would truly appreciate the feedback. I hope everyone's weather is better than mine. So. Cal. is grey, windy and COLD today!

Disclaimer: So the characters you recognize are obviously not mine no matter how much I wish they were but you will notice a few new characters which are mine. And that's all I have to say about that.

* * *

The sky was darkening fast and so Draco and his friends gathered together their broomsticks and made their way up the hill towards his manor. Draco in the lead was talking animatedly to Blaise Zabini followed by Theodore Nott, Angelus Pryce and Tony Barnes. "That save you made – awesome." Blaise praised Draco with a wide grin, "Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen something that great. Potter won't have a chance against you come this September."

Draco tried to smirk in response but felt a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. This September who knew if he was even going to be going back to school. He had bigger things than NEWTs to worry about. The Dark Lord for one followed by his no less intimidating father. "Yeah." He added in a non-committal way. "You guys hungry?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder at his other friends.

Theodore grinned at him, "Come on, I'm always hungry you know that." He replied with a good natured grin, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. "But I already promised Padma Patil that I'd have her for dinner, I mean eat her – meet her for dinner. I just can't seem to get the words out right today." The other boys howled with laughter and Angelus gave Theodore a high five. Tony on the other hand just shook his head, a slight grin on his face.

"You're an arse, Nott." Tony said still chuckling. He readjusted his broomstick on his shoulder and pushed his messy black hair off his forehead. "You have no respect for women whatsoever."

"I do to have respect for women." Theo argued back acting offended. The other boys laughed at his statement, Theodore was a known womanizer. "I have a great respect for what only they can give me." He said suggestively.

"Like I said, you're an arse." Tony repeated walking a bit faster until he was even with Draco and Blaise.

"You're just mad because I fucked your sister." Theo said smugly. In a moment Tony's broomstick was on the ground followed quickly by Theo himself being thrown to the ground. The mood went from friendly jesting to volatile in a second.

"Tony!" Blaise shouted dropping his broomstick also and pulling the smaller boy off Theo. "Stop it! I thought we agreed not to talk about this anymore." Blaise said irritated, looking more at Theo than at Tony.

"Sorry, man." Theo said roughly, still sitting on the ground. Angelus moved to help him up and once up Theo turned to Tony. "Low, I know. Forget it? I'm an arse, you're right." Tony nodded and shrugged out of Blaise's hold.

He picked up his broom and straightened his shirt out. "Forgotten." He said in a low voice, "Just don't bring that shit up again." He warned his eyes serious.

"Deal." Theo nodded. The five continued back to Draco's in silence, Draco and Blaise shooting looks at each other the whole way. Sometimes their friends acted like a bunch of animals. When they reached the house Theo skived off saying he had to go get ready for his evening with Padma. Tony followed shortly after, still in a bad mood after his and Theo's little spat. Angelus hung around for a while but left saying he had promised his parents he'd be home for dinner. That just left Draco and Blaise to loll around without much to do.

"Want to torture that servant girl again?" Blaise asked, tossing a wadded up piece of parchment from one hand to the other as he lay on his back on the floor in Draco's room. Draco made a negative noise in his throat from where he was leaning against the wall looking out his third story window.

"My mum gave me a right lecture about that after she found out last time." Draco said evenly, still gazing out at the sunset that was painting the sky a mixture of pink and orange. "Said she was disappointed in me."

Blaise groaned and let the paper he'd been playing with drop onto his chest. "That's the worst one, isn't it? The disappointed card?" Blaise sat up and tossed the paper into Draco's wastebasket.

"Absolute worst." Draco agreed. He finally turned around and grabbed the chair from his desk and sat backwards in it, his arms folded on the top and looked at Blaise. For a moment he just looked at his best friend, not sure of how to say what he needed to say.

"What?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know if I'm going to go back to school in the fall, Blaise." Draco said straight forwardly, never one to beat around the bush.

Blaise nodded his head and paused before speaking. "Because of the whole Dumbledore thing?" Draco shrugged. "Look, Drake, we've all had to do things that we aren't proud of because of who we are." He said softly, meaning who their parents were. "We've been drawn into this and given a side and until something big happens, like Potter pulling his head out of his arse and saving the world, we are pretty much stuck here. We play to power, we live. We fight it, we die." He paused. "I want to live, what about you?"

Draco didn't answer for a moment but continued to stare straight at Blaise. "I plan on living." He finally answered.

"Good man." Blaise responded, clapping his hands together once. "We'll get through this. We wi-" Blaise stopped short suddenly and grimaced. He gripped his left forearm and rubbed in furiously. "Shit, Daddy's calling." Blaise said annoyed. "Better get going." He stood up and Draco followed suit. "See you soon, alright? Hang in there Drake."

Draco nodded and grabbed Blaise's hand and they pulled each other into a one armed embrace, each slapping the others back a few times before letting go. "Will do." Blaise nodded at Draco and stepped back before apparating with a loud snap out of the room. Draco sighed and scratched his head and few times before waving his hand and turning the lights down a bit more.

He walked lazily over to his bookshelf to see if there was anything there that piqued his interest. His eyes roamed the spines of his favorite well worn novels. They then moved over a shelf full of pictures and little things he had picked up here and there. His favorite picture was one of him and his mother that was taken last summer when the two of them had gone on a vacation to Australia. The picture was taken at night and in the background were the lights of Sydney. He picked up the picture and looked at his harshly. He had looked so young then, innocent almost. He sighed and put it down.

He walked back over to his desk and caught sight of the letter Pansy had written him a few days ago. His stomach turned every time he thought about it. Lucius and Pansy's father, Damien, had decided that it was time to formally announce Draco and Pansy's engagement. The day after school had gotten out the announcement had arrived in the paper and the owls had been non stop. Lucius had commented over dinner earlier that week that he thought a winter wedding would be nice, possibly the day before New Years.

Draco shook his head as his eyes traveled down the pink sheet of parchment and read over her response:

_Drake,_

_Well, this was just the surprise of the year, wasn't it? I didn't think that it would ever actually come to this. At least we're stuck in this together. It could be worse, I know you don't believe that but it could be. I mean, I could be marrying Theo... or even worse you could be marrying Theo! I'm sorry; I know that was just too much. Anyways, please don't shut me out Drake. We've been friends for far too long to let out parents ruin it. I know you're mad but please don't be mad at me. We can team up and be mad at the world together if you want. I guess I'll be seeing you sometime in the next few weeks seeing as we have wedding plans to discuss and I have a dress to buy. I am just ever so excited. If you can't hear the sarcasm in my voice then I am worried about you. Please write me back just to tell me you are okay. _

_Pans_

He was more than upset as Pansy had put it. Sure he cared about her, they had been friends since childhood and the idea that they might someday have to get married wasn't a new one, but they never truly thought the day would come when it was a reality. It just seemed impossible to believe. He had written back to Pansy assuring her that he harbored no ill will towards her and that he was fine and looking forward to seeing her soon.

A light knock on his door drew his attention and he turned towards the sound. "Come in." He called. The door opened slowly and Melissa, the Muggle servant girl, stuck her head in. Draco looked at her coldly, as though daring her to speak to him.

"Your mother is downstairs in the dining room and she wants you to join her, Master Malfoy." Melissa said avoiding his eyes. Draco gave a curt nod and she shut the door behind her quietly. Draco ran his hands through his hair and checked his reflection in his floor length mirror. His blue shirt had a grass stain on it so he pulled it up and over his head and walked to his closet. He pulled out a black button down shirt with his initials embroidered on the front pocket and put it on.

"A true Malfoy." He said to his reflection before leaving the room. He arrived in the dining room a few minutes later and took a seat on the long side of the table, slightly closer to his mother's end than his father's. Narcissa was in the room when he entered and he walked over and brushed a quick kiss on her forehead before sitting down. "Where's father?" He asked as he pulled his napkin off his plate.

"Oh, he should be up in a minute I would think." Narcissa answered lightly. She and Draco proceeded to talk about his day and his friends, the letter he had received from Pansy and his response while waiting for Lucius to arrive. After about ten minutes he entered looking harassed and annoyed and threw himself into his chair.

"About time you got here." He spat at Draco. Draco raised his eye brows wondering how his father's bad mood was suddenly his fault, or how his father could say he was late when Draco had been there already. Ignoring the irritation that threatened to rise Draco forced himself to be polite.

"How was your day, father?" He asked. Lucius made a growling noise in the back of his throat and looked down at his plate as though it had personally offended him.

"Fine." He bit out. Draco took that as a cue to start eating. The three sat there in silence while dinner progressed, no one talking much except commenting on the food or weather. Just before dessert arrived Melissa came in and bent towards Lucius to whisper something quietly to him that neither Narcissa nor Draco could make out.

Lucius' eyebrows shot up while she talked and his face grew red. Draco knew that look well, being on the receiving end of it many times in the past. Lucius nodded sharply and pushed the girl away so hard that she slipped and fell to the floor. "Worthless Muggle." Lucius muttered under his breath and stood up heading towards the door into the kitchen.

Lucius stormed past Draco and was almost to the door when he stopped and turned around, fixing his son with an intense stare. "Draco, get up." He said blankly and Draco followed his order. His father motioned for him to follow so he did, sharing a confused look with his mother. In the kitchen Lucius stopped and looked at Draco again. "Down in the basement, in the Hook" He emphasized the word and Draco's blue eyes grew slightly. "Is someone I think you will be delighted to see." Here he paused and Draco looked confused for a moment. "A dear friend of Mister Potter's is down there and she is clamoring for something to eat. Would you be so kind?"

A grin shot over Draco's face and he had to fight the urge to say something that would expose his excitement. Down in his basement was Hermione Granger? Oh, this was too good. Now he'd have two Muggles to play with and try out hexes on, when his mother wasn't around of course. He simply nodded his head, not bothering to hide his grin, "I could do that for you. In fact, I'd be honored to, father." Draco replied. Lucius clapped his son on the shoulder and headed back into the dining room.

Draco smirked to himself as he grabbed the tray that Melissa had obviously made for the Mudblood and thought to himself that this was going to be fun. He made his way carefully down the stairs and corridor towards the Hook. After passing the many empty cell doors he came to the Hook itself and set down the tray on the floor. He straightened up and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. A simple 'alohamora' had the door's dead bolt sliding back and Draco pushed the door open.

He stepped in arrogantly and looked around the room. Two surprises hit him simultaneously as he glanced at the room's single occupant. "You're not Granger." He said confused as a blur of red hair and black robes rushed at him.

* * *

Okay, there we have it. Chapter Dos! Please review people! I'll love for forever if you do it!

BabyKat Felton

P.S. Thanks to I'll Never Tell for being my first review!


	3. Damn Straight I'm Not Granger!

Damn Straight I'm Not Granger!

Author's Note: Hey there everyone. I hope that everyone had a great three day weekend. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up but the site wasn't working last night when I first wanted to post it. Anyways, here is chapter three! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes I in fact do own Harry Potter. That's right. What now bitches! Um…so, how much trouble will I get in for saying that? Is it possible to do take-backs?

* * *

Draco stepped in cockily and looked around the room. Two surprises hit him simultaneously as he glanced at the room's single occupant. "You're not Granger." He said confused as a blur of red hair and black robes rushed at him. Ginny Weasley launched herself with all her strength at the tall blonde and only succeeded in making him slightly stumble.

"You bastard!" She shrieked hitting him with her small fist as hard as she could on his chest. "I cannot believe that you would stoop as low as to kidnap me! What the hell is wrong with you?" She continued yelling at him in the same high pitched tone that was making his ears ring. She pulled back her fist to hit him again and through his surprise Draco grabbed it roughly and held it in his grasp.

Draco just looked at her for a moment, still holding her wrist in a bruising grip, as though trying to figure out what the hell was actually going on here. This was Ginny Weasley not Hermione Granger. What the hell? As if she was reading his thoughts she spat out, "Damn straight I'm not 'Granger'!" This jolted Draco unpleasantly back to the present and he shoved her away roughly causing her to fall to the floor.

She moved to jump back to her feet, her eyes glowing with hatred but stopped short when Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it threateningly at her. "Don't move, Weasley." He ground out unevenly. Ginny glared at him but didn't move. Draco ran a hand through his hair making his bangs fall forward into his eyes. He continued to study her for a moment as she sat there on the floor, breathing angrily like she wanted nothing more than to rip his head off which, it was very likely that she did.

The robe she wore looked as though it had to have been over fifteen years old; with patches where the material had simply worn away to reveal a light green shirt underneath and a pair of faded jeans with tears at the knees. Draco guessed, by the way her outfit didn't fit her quite right that everything she was wearing had been handed down to her from her brothers. His appraisal of her continued as his eyes rested on her face. She had a slender, heart shaped face with large almond shaped eyes the color of mahogany. Her high cheekbones and small nose were covered with a light peppering of freckles that gave her skin a delicately sun kissed complexion. Her long auburn hair was, at the moment, let loose and hanging down her back in gentle waves with a few unruly strands beginning to curl up at the end. Draco would have been hard pressed to say that her hair wasn't beautiful, even if it was the trademark of those filthy Weasleys.

While Draco made an evaluation of her Ginny wasn't simply sitting idle. Initially her eyes had been locked on the open door behind him, wondering if she could make it past him and out the door before he could stop her. But what then? Lucius was upstairs somewhere as was his wretched wife. No doubt their slave girl (Melissa was her name?) would help them apprehend her. Even if she were to make it out of the room she'd have to make it out of the dungeon, past everyone and out of the house and then somehow manage to get away from Malfoy Manor when she had no idea where it was. To top it all off she'd have to do it without a wand.

Ginny sighed and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears of frustration she felt building behind her eyes from falling. Instead she fixed Malfoy with a glare, hoping that he would just leave her alone so that she could have a good cry. Her eyes flicked first over his black dragon hide boots and she had to repress a snort. Why people like him felt it was necessary to flaunt their worth by killing creatures as amazing as dragons so they could have trendy footwear she would never know. The dark jeans he was wearing had a few grass stains on the knees that looked as though they were newly acquired. Ginny rolled her eyes assuming that as soon as Malfoy changed out of them away to the trash they would go. God forbid he actually washed his clothes and reused them.

His black robes were in immaculate condition without a speck of dirt or stray piece of lint on them. On the chest was the Slytherin House Crest and beneath his robes he wore a black button down shirt with his initials monogrammed on the front pocket. Ginny had seen enough. She drew her eyes away from his overly obnoxious clothing and stared him straight in the eye. He didn't seem to realize though as it looked as if he was looking through her rather than at her. His once pointed face was now masculine and angular in a way that made many of the girls at Hogwarts do a double take as he passed. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back but allowed to fall forward over his forehead and into his eyes. Ginny had assumed that he did this on purpose, seeing as how the girls fawned over him all the more once he had stopped gelling his hair.

Her eyes traveled over the handsome plains of his smooth face and traced the shape of his aristocratic nose, defined cheekbones and constantly smirking mouth. His eyes were what gave him away though. They were a pale blue grey that were watching her almost contemplatively, as though still not quite certain what to make of her. "Why did my father pick you?" Draco finally asked, drawing Ginny out of her thoughts.

She shook her head and dropped her eyes to his annoying boots. "How should I know?" She bit out angrily. "One moment I was out shopping in Diagon Alley, the next your father was grabbing me and apparating me back here."

Draco snorted in contempt. "_You_ were _shopping_." He stopped and tried to hold in a laugh. After a moment he collected himself. "Alone no doubt. Your family are complete morons."

"For your information" Ginny began angrily, her temper flaring red hot inside her. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and slap the smirk off of his face once and for all but didn't think that that would be the best idea given the circumstances so she stayed seated. "I was shopping with my _mother_ at Tillman's before your oaf of a father decided it would be a good idea to just grab me and drag me out into the alley!"

Draco's smirk broadened. "Like you could afford anything at Tillman's." He said harshly.

"Not that it's any of your business but they were having a half off sale." Ginny snapped, crossing her arms over her chest like an angry child. She had no idea what possessed her to say that. Now Malfoy would surely give her hell for it for as long as she was going to be stuck in this place. Draco looked at her as though she had just made his day. They continued their little stare down, angry brown on amused blue, until Ginny finally dropped her gaze and looked away.

"I guess" Draco began, talking more to himself than to Ginny. "My father picked you because of Potty's incomprehensible infatuation with you from last year." Ginny moved restlessly on the ground. This was exactly what Harry had been afraid of; the Dark Lord was going to use her to get to him. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and her stomach twisted in knots as the severity of the situation hit her full force. This wasn't Draco Malfoy, jerk-off of a Slytherin Prefect messing with her and deducting House Points. This was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, who was going to use her as leverage to get to Harry.

Ginny's chin began to quiver and she looked down at her feet quickly so that Malfoy wouldn't see her weakness. "And now that we have you, we can get Potter to come to us." Draco finished softly, mimicking Ginny's own terrible thoughts from a moment before. He seemed satisfied and he turned and made for the door.

Ginny shot to her feet as fast as she could but Draco simply muttered "Impedimenta" over his shoulder and Ginny found herself unable to move. Her feet were rooted to the floor as Draco stepped out into the corridor and back inside with her tray of food. He set it gingerly at her feet. "Enjoy." He said with a malicious grin on his face and shut the door behind him. The second the bolt slid into place Ginny was able to move. She ran at the door and hit it full force.

"You just wait until Harry finds you!" She screamed, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "He will kill you for this Malfoy! He will bloody rip you to shreds for what you're doing to me!" She continued to scream herself hoarse until at last she slid down onto the floor and allowed her tears to overtake her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head upon them, wanting nothing more than to be at home safe and sound in her bed.

A while later the tears had stopped and Ginny was sitting dejectedly against the wooden door, picking at the food that Malfoy had left her. The rational Ginny told herself that she needed to be strong and not show Malfoy what he was doing to her. So she promised herself then and there that no matter how bad it got and no matter what he did to her she would never cry in front of him. Harry would never show him any weakness and neither would she. Ginny laid her head against the door and closed her sore eyes and soon she was sound asleep.

* * *

Draco stood in the hallway listening to Weasley scream herself hoarse in there wondering how long she would continue. Finally she stopped and he could no longer hear any sounds coming from the room so he turned and made his way back up to the kitchen. When he got there everything was already cleared away and Draco assumed that his parents were already up in their room. Instead of heading back to his room Draco climbed the stairs in the foyer and entered the second story library. He passed through the large room and went out onto the balcony and sat on the railing, his legs dangling over the edge.

A Weasley. His father had kidnapped a Weasley. Why on earth would he have done that when he could have just as easily grabbed the Mudblood from her disgusting Muggle bed? Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. Weasley was a pure-blood for God's sake. Granted a lowly, filthy, blood traitor of a pure-blood, but a pure-blood nonetheless. Wasn't this whole war one against Muggles and Mudbloods? Draco rubbed his tired eyes and swung his legs over the banister and headed up to his room.

Did his father really hate the Weasleys so much that he would rather use a pure-blood as bait than a Mudblood? Apparently so. As Draco settled into his bed that night he promised himself that he would ask his father about it in the morning. With that thought firmly in place Draco drifted off into a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, thank God you're here!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, rushing at the tall black haired boy that had just emerged from her fireplace. Harry didn't get a chance to respond before Mrs. Weasley had launched herself onto him and began sobbing into his chest. Harry looked around the room at those assembled there and patted her back awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. The owl he had received minutes before had been a frantic one saying that Ginny had been kidnapped and it was suspected that a Death Eater had her in their custody. Harry had dropped everything immediately and flooed over at once from Grimmauld Place.

Mrs. Weasley finally gained control of herself and allowed Mr. Weasley to pull her away from Harry and direct her into a chair, pushing a cup of brandy into her shaking hands. Harry's green eyes surveyed the room quickly. Charlie was pacing furiously back and forth behind the couch, hands clasped behind his back. Bill was standing moodily against the wall and even Fleur couldn't seem to distract him. Fred and George were sitting on the couch in identical positions, leaning forwards with their folded hands clasped between their knees, their knuckles white and their faces drawn. A muscle was going in Ron's jaw and Hermione was standing behind him with a soothing hand on his shoulder that he didn't seem aware of.

Harry looked around at his family in the room and it was never more apparent than now that without Ginny it wasn't the family that he had come to know and love. "I'll get her back." He spoke quietly, but everyone in the room heard him clearly. All eyes swiveled onto him and Harry had never felt more determined in his life. "He stole her once and I got her back. He better damn well be ready to hand her over again."

* * *

Okay that's it. The end of chapter three. Yes? No? What thinks we, hmmmm? Please review, it will be much appreciated.

BabyKat Felton

Thanks to my reviewers!

To apparentheir91: Now do you see why she ran at him?

To abby: Sorry the update wasn't ASAP but it was as quick as I could make it.

And finally to Prongspower: Thanks for the review. You inspired me to finish this chapter. And now I do in fact love you forever and please keep writing your fic it is totally worth it!


	4. While Daddy's Away

While Daddy's Away…

Author's Note: Hey there guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long to write but I've been having some stupid love life drama that has made me not want to write or do anything really. If you know how I feel, or have ever known how I feel, I am so sorry. Love just complicates everything sometimes. But now onto the good stuff!

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Harry Potter are not mine…unfortunately.

* * *

Early morning sunlight crept into the room causing Draco to roll over and pull the thick blankets on his bed up and over his head. It was too early to be awake, too early to even be thinking about getting up, but Draco knew instinctively that he would not be able to go back to sleep now that he was awake. 

He groaned and let the blankets fall back down and rolled onto his back once more. He cracked his eyes open and let them adjust slowly to the brightness. After clearing his throat he turned his head towards his bedside table, on which rested a steaming cup of coffee.

He fought down an uncharacteristic grin and sat up slowly, stretching like a cat and hearing his back crack in the most satisfying way. He reached over and grabbed the hot mug and brought it to his lips. The liquid burned its way down his throat and pooled pleasantly in his stomach. Coffee with a hint of chocolate and cinnamon, just the way he liked it.

Draco downed his drink quickly and pulled himself out of bed to make his way into his bathroom. Half an hour later he emerged from the shower with steam billowing behind him and proceeded to dress for the day. After towel drying his hair and pulling on some dark jeans and a sage button down shirt he left the room and headed for his father's study.

When he reached the imposing double doors he stopped and took a deep breath, rearranging his face into a look of bored disinterest. He lifted his hand and knocked three times and waiting for a moment. When there was no response he tried again and finally pushed the doors open slowly.

One look at the room told him that his father was away. The desk was cleared of all paperwork, there was no fire in the grate and his traveling cloak was gone. Draco grumbled to himself about his father leaving at all the wrong times and made his way down to breakfast.

When he walked into the dining room Narcissa looked up from her meal and offered her son a brilliant smile. "Draco, good morning." She looked at the clock on the opposite wall. "You're up quite early." She observed.

Draco made his way over and dropped a perfunctory kiss on his mother's cheek before responding. "Yes, much too early for my liking." He pulled out his chair and dropped into it. "I was hoping to catch father before he left for work this morning." He said while piling eggs and bacon onto his plate.

Narcissa nodded mutely, eyes on her copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her. "Hmm." She agreed noncommittally. Draco dropped all attempts at conversation knowing his mother would be lost in pursuing the paper for a while. He continued his breakfast in silence while contemplating how he would spend his day.

Perhaps he would go visit Blaise and the two of them could take a swim or visit the Tiny Serpent in Knockturn Alley for a pint of Firewhiskey. Just as Draco was about to push away from the table Melissa entered the room holding a scroll of parchment on her hands.

"Master Draco." She said tentatively. Draco looked up at her with a bored expression on his face telling her to go on. "A letter from your father, sir." She said quietly, holding the parchment out to his with an unsteady hand.

Draco snatched the parchment away from her; careful not to touch her fingers, and focused his attention to the aristocratic loopy script that he knew immediately as his father's. He slid his finger under the wax seal and unrolled the scroll.

_Draco,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I will be away for the next few weeks or so on business. It will be up to you to make sure that things continue to run smoothly at the Manor. I expect that you will keep up appearances and return any correspondence that may come while I am away. Now, onto something of severe importance._

_I will be placing you in direct control of Ms. Weasley while I am away. I want to make sure that you will see to it that she is feed and kept well and alive. She is instrumental in future plans and it is imperative that she be taken care of. Make her useful around the house if you wish but be sure that there is no way that she can escape. If she is lost you will find yourself in a sticky situation to put it mildly, so stay on your toes._

_Be sure to watch after your Mother and I will be home as soon as possible._

_Lucius_

Draco rolled his eyes in irritation. His father was so condescending sometimes that it made him want to pull his hair out. Draco glanced once more at the letter before rolling it up again and shoving it into a pocket. "I'm going flying." He said as he rose to leave the table.

"Have fun." His mother replied airily, not looking up from the paper as he left the room.

* * *

Melissa picked her way carefully down the uneven stairs into the dungeons, her hands full of Ms. Weasley's breakfast tray. When she came to the Hook she balanced the tray on her hip, slid the bolt back and entered the room. Looking around she spotted the other girl leaning against the opposite wall with her knees drawn up and her arms balancing limply on them. 

Ginny sat dejectedly against the wall and refused to acknowledge the other young woman when she entered the room. Melissa sat down the tray of food near Ginny's feet and looked at the red head who was staring back at her defiantly. "You'll want to eat that soon. It'll be no good cold." She said quietly as she turned to leave.

"That's it?" Ginny ground out, her voice low and hoarse from all her crying, screaming and sleep depravation that had gone on last night and well into this morning. Melissa stopped and looked at her curiously.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked uncertainly. Ginny's brown eyes narrowed angrily and she had the irrational urge to hex this girl.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Something about a plan of escape, maybe?" She bit out sarcastically, getting the feeling that maybe this girl was a bit dim. Melissa looked at Ginny with sad eyes and immediately Ginny's hopes that this girl would help her were dashed.

"There is no escape." She said softly her hazel eyes meeting Ginny's, "No one escapes and no one is set free. You should accept that." Ginny made and indignant noise from where she sat.

"I will not!" She said a bit too petulantly for her liking. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she would have stomped her foot in frustration if only she'd been standing up. "I will escape and if you help I'll take you with me. All I need is a wand and I could Apparate us both so far away that Malfoy would never find us."

Melissa shook her head slowly, her mass of curly brown hair swirling around her shoulders. "I couldn't take that risk. If Master Draco, or even worse, Master Lucius caught us…" She shuttered and her eyes got a dull, far-away look in them. "No, it is better staying here and being on their good side than invoking their wrath."

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing! This girl certainly had something wrong with her. "You'd rather stay here than try to escape?" She asked incredulously.

Melissa nodded. "If it means that I'm not on the wrong side of Master Lucius then yes." With that Melissa turned and left the room, ignoring Ginny's calls of protest behind her. When the dead bolt was slid shut on the door Ginny let her head fall back against the cold stone wall behind her and closed her eyes again.

Well, so much for that plan. It was obvious that at the moment Melissa wasn't going to be of any assistance to her. Maybe in time, but Ginny didn't want to wait that long. She didn't know how long Malfoy was going to keep her alive before he tired of her. She blew out a breath and tried to control the upwelling of anger in her stomach. "Damn it!" She screamed and kicked out at the tray that had been left near her feet. It skidded across the floor and finally came to a halt far enough away that Ginny was satisfied.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said to herself, her eyes screwed tightly shut, "Come on. I know if anyone can find me it will be you." Grudgingly she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Please, Harry, please come find me." The tears began rolling quickly down her cheeks and she spoke quickly, her voice shaky. "Please. I'm s-so scared. Please, Harry." She cried softly into her knees, trembling slightly and feeling her tears soak through her worn robes and onto the exposed flesh of her knees. She stayed like that for several minutes until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand around the lake, grateful that for once the grounds seemed to be deserted. Ginny felt elated at the way the day had turned out. They had won the House Cup and Harry Potter had kissed her! He had done what she had been wanting him to do since she was ten years old. She couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face as she walked beside him._

_Harry finally stopped and turned Ginny towards him. The serious look on his face made her stomach drop just the tiniest bit. Was he regretting what he had done? Was he going to tell her that this was all a mistake? Ginny seriously doubted whether she would be able to take direct rejection such as that. But Harry stilled all her fears by simply reaching out his free hand and cupping her cheek gently._

"_So beautiful." He whispered softly. Ginny felt herself blush and thanked Merlin that it was dark, making it doubtful that Harry could see the color in her cheeks. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." He said staring at her intently._

"_I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time." She answered back with a slight grin. Harry returned her smile and nodded._

"_I know." _

_Ginny took a step towards him, a bit breathless from being this close to him. Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest and she felt as though she could fly at this moment, like she'd never been happier. "I'd like you to kiss me again." She said as evenly as she could manage._

_Harry grinned and put his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close even that their lips were barely touching. "I'd like to kiss my girlfriend again too." He whispered before bringing his mouth fully over hers in a fevered kiss that drowned all thoughts from her mind._

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and started vacantly at the disturbingly white ceiling above him. He fought the urge to turn over and scream into his pillow until his voice died, but just barely. He had been up until the late hours of the night talking over with Mrs. Weasley what had happened before Ginny's abduction, hoping to find clues there but unfortunately nothing had come to light. Today he was going to go down to Diagon Alley and see if he could be of any help. 

He doubted he could though, now that the Auror's and Dumbledore were on the case, but he needed to feel like he was doing something productive. "I'll get you back Ginny." He said to the ceiling. "So help me, if they hurt one hair on your head…" His thought trailed off into nothingness.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Chapter Four! Yay! Sorry there was no Draco/Ginny interaction but next chapter will bring that I promise! Please review, it takes 30 seconds and makes me write faster, I swear! 

BabyKat Felton

Special Thanks:

Prongspower- I know, Poor Weasleys…and yes, something is brewing! Evil smirk

Jessica- Oh, Poppety! You make me get all emotional! Thank you, your praise means everything to me. I hope that you will enjoy this story!

hippogriffluvr- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

bloodytear89- Glad you like and sorry that this update wasn't fast…I will be faster in the future!


	5. Draco Will Play

…Draco Will Play

Author's Note: Okay y'all…hehehe (that was for you Martin!)…here is chapter cinco! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! Sorry this chapter took so long to write but (you will never believe this) our house was burglarized while we were at home on Thursday when I was planning to work on this. Insane! But no worries, we caught the bastard and got all of our stuff back. Anyways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Um…I've got nothing…

* * *

Draco came in a few hours later tired, sweaty, dirty and feeling great. He loved flying. It gave him more freedom than he enjoyed from any other aspect of his life. Being able to go as fast, as high and as far as he wanted to…there was nothing else like it. Draco often thought that if he couldn't fly he would have gone completely insane and killed himself by now.

Dragging himself up the stairs towards his room he wondered if Blaise would even be home today. He usually spent Wednesdays shadowing his step-father and learning the tricks of the trade. Corvus Ashford was a torturer for the Death Eaters and he was training Blaise to take over for him one day. Blaise had expressed many times to Draco in private that he didn't have the stomach for it. There was too much blood and screaming involved. Why couldn't he be involved in search, seizure and destroy missions like Draco? Draco had to agree that he had definitely gotten the better end of the bargain and didn't envy Blaise a bit for the things that he was learning.

Draco pulled off his dirty robes and tossed them in a heap on the floor, not caring that the mud was soaking into the carpet and that it would probably take Melissa a good hour of work to get it cleaned up. His attention was distracted by a piece of parchment that had fallen out of his pocket; his father's letter. "Son of a…" Draco bit out. He had to go down and visit Weasley before he could find Blaise. She was already ruining his day and he hadn't even seen her yet!

Grumbling about the unfairness of it all through his quick shower and trip down towards the dungeons with her highness' lunch tray, suffice it to say Draco was not in a good mood when he arrived at the Hook. He muttered the unlocking charm and kicked the door open roughly, hearing an unpleasant clang as the door hit her morning breakfast tray.

Ginny awoke with a start from where she had been dozing against the wall. Her eyes took a moment to focus but when they did an instant frown descended on her pretty features. "Oh, it's you." She said disgustedly, closing her eyes again completely ready to ignore him until he went away.

Draco acted as though he hadn't heard her and set her tray down on the floor, carefully avoiding her earlier made mess. "I know you live in a pigsty at home with your disgusting family of vermin, Weasley" He drawled smoothly, surveying the room, "but even this is low, isn't it?"

Ginny's anger flared instantly at the barb about her family but she refused to react. She kept her eyes closed and calmly responded, "I wasn't hungry. Besides, for all I know you could have poisoned it." This caused Draco to chuckle, his deep voice making the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stand up.

"Weasley, if I had wanted to kill you I wouldn't have poisoned you." He said conversationally, leaning casually against the wall behind him. "There are so many better ways to kill someone."

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she started at him. He stood there, leaning arrogantly against the wall, as though he was some great evil to be feared above all else. Ginny could admit that he was frightening, that he was a Death Eater, but at the same time he was Draco 'Ferret Face' Malfoy who was spoilt and had everything handed to him. "You wouldn't know though, would you?" She snapped. "Not like you've ever killed someone before, eh Malfoy? Not like you have the balls to actually do it, right?"

"You shut up, Weasley!" Draco roared, spring away from the wall and striding over towards her. Internally he was seething; how dare she presume to know what had happened that night. Of course Potter would have told her some glorified story of how he was weak and afraid and Potter, always the hero, had tried to save the day. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet. "You don't know anything about it!" The anger flashing behind his eyes was frightening and for the first time in her life Ginny would actually have admitted that she was terrified of Draco Malfoy.

"You're right." She agreed quietly, wanting him to move away, to stop glaring at her.

"Damn straight I'm right." He growled, pushing her away from him so hard that she collided with the wall behind her with a resounding thud. "You don't know anything about me, Weasley." Ginny just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do or say, not wanting to provoke his rage any further.

Draco turned away from her and made to leave the room. "Why am I here?" Ginny called out before he could leave. She had no idea what made her say it; it had just slipped out before her mind could stop her.

"You're bait for Scarhead." Draco said with a short laugh, "Even you should be smart enough to figure that out."

"So that's the great plan, is it?" Ginny asked, stepping tentatively away from the wall. "Harry will come to find me and instead find Voldemort" Draco flinched visibly at the sound of the name, "and then he'll be killed and then…" Draco turned to look at her as though not understanding what she was asking.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the plan, Weasley." Draco let a smirk slide across his face, "And then we torture you, your family and your little Mudblood friend until we get bored and decide to kill you all."

"Even you're not that sick, Malfoy." Ginny said annoyed, arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "What happens if your plan goes wrong? What happens if Harry defeats Voldemort?"

"Won't happen." Draco answered immediately, as confident as can be.

"But what if it does?" Ginny pressed again. "Harry wins and then he comes to get me and finds you here. Do you think he'll have any problem killing you?"

"What exactly are you trying to get at?" Draco asked irritated that he was even giving her the time of day.

"If you let me go, if you helped me escape, I will take you with me to Headquarters." Ginny began excitedly, taking a step towards him. "I will tell them all that you saved me and they'll give you protection from the Death Eaters. You could help us win this war. You'd be a hero."

"I'm no hero." Draco snorted. "And I sure as hell don't want to side with Potter."

"That's what this is about?" Ginny cried, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. "You hate Harry so you'll support a madman killing hundreds, even thousands, or innocent people."

"They're not innocent, Weasley." Draco smirked. "They are a disgrace to humanity. Filthy Mudbloods and disgusting Blood traitors deserve to die, that's just the way of the world." He turned to leave with his smirk plastered to his face. What he didn't expect was for Ginny to launch herself at him.

"You're the disgusting one, you know that!" She shrieked, pushing him with all her might. "Blood isn't everything you foul git!" Draco turned and grabbed her wrists roughly, dragging them down to her sides. "You just wait until Harry and the Order get here. They will tear you to pieces until you are begging for them to kill you." Draco scowled deeply and shoved her away with all his might. "We'll see how precious your Pureblood is then." She spat.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes; willing his anger to go back to a controllable level because at this moment he wanted nothing more than to put his hands around her tiny throat and squeeze until she just stopped talking, breathing, existing all together. "I guess we will." He said quietly and turned to leave, slamming the door with more force than necessary behind him on his way out.

Ginny stared after him and had to resist the urge to throw something. He infuriated her! Not that she had actually believed that he would help her but it was at least worth a try. Ginny sighed and sat down; pulling the food that Malfoy had brought over to her. _Come on guys,_ she thought dejectedly _You need to find me now._

XXXXXX

Draco stormed out of the dungeons, past Melissa who was scrubbing some dishes in the kitchen and past his mother who was just exiting the library. When he breezed by Narcissa he thought she may have been trying to tell him something but he was in no mood to hear her. He stomped flat footed up the stairs and threw open the door to his personal study.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Asked a cool voice. Draco checked himself at the threshold of the room and saw that Blaise Zabini was sitting casually in an armchair by the fire place, sipping a glass of what looked like bourbon.

"Nothing." Draco responded in an irritated tone. He entered the room and closed the door behind him before going immediately over to get himself a drink from the bar also. After pouring himself a generous amount of Firewhiskey he sat in a chair opposite of Blaise and gazed into the fire.

"Well I can see that we're going to be very talkative today." Blaise began in a light tone. "I might not even get a word in edgewise." Draco didn't respond or even look as though he had heard. "Come on Drake," Blaise said in a slightly desperate tone of voice now "I came over here needing my best mate to listen, please."

Draco sharply withdrew his gaze and looked over at his friend. "What's happened?" He asked carefully, not liking the way that Blaise's face was pale, the way his voice trembled and how his knuckles were white from gripping his glass so hard.

"I – I" He tried but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I killed someone today, Drake." The silence in the room was heavy. Draco didn't know what to say or do so he just stared openly at Blaise, not sure what he was feeling exactly. "Someone we knew."

"Who?" Draco asked uncomfortably, completely forgetting about the drink in his hand and the thoughts on his mind.

"That Loony Lovegood girl." Blaise said softly. "Corvus thought that she might have some information on Potter's secret army and where they were meeting. He – he wanted me to torture her, to prove that I was actually learning something, so I did. I Crucio'd her, Drake. At first she didn't even scream but after a while she started to cry and thrash around. Then she started screaming and finally he let me stop." Blaise took a deep breath here and looked as though he couldn't go on.

Draco sat riveted to his chair. Loony Lovegood. That annoying little Ravenclaw twit who always used to hum in the library when she was studying something difficult. Oh, how he had wanted to hex her into silence so many times for that! But this… "But she wouldn't say anything. So he told me to curse her again, and again and again. Finally the screaming just stopped. Everything just stopped. It was so strange. One minute she was there and the next…gone." Blaise looked up and caught Draco's eyes. "I'm a murderer now. I'm one of them."

"No!" Draco said forcefully. "You're not, Blaise. You're not. This was just something that had to be done. We're all doing things that just have to be done." He added quietly. Blaise nodded stiffly for a moment before perking up slightly.

"My mother said you have a task of your own again. What is it?" Draco avoided Blaise's gaze as he sipped his drink quietly, glad but slightly unnerved by the sudden change of conversation.

"I'm keeping someone here. Just for a bit until the time is right." Blaise looked excited by this prospect.

"Anyone I know?" He asked, setting his drink down and leaning forward.

Draco knew it would be pointless to lie. "Yeah, the Weasley girl." Blaise's mouth dropped open and for a moment all he could do was stare.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked and when Draco shook his head Blaise looked as though Christmas had come early. "Ginny Weasley is down in your basement and you're up here? What the hell is wrong with you mate!" Draco looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, slightly annoyed at Blaise's suddenly jovial manner.

"If I was you, and boy right now do I wish I was, I'd be down there working off some of this irritation." Blaise smirked.

Draco shook his head in disgust. "You sound like Theo."

"So what." Blaise shrugged. "Ginny Weasley is hot. You know it, I know it, hell, the Dark Lord himself knows it. If I were you I'd be down there having a good old time with her."

"You know she is a person too, Blaise." Draco ground out. "You'd just take advantage of her because she was being held against her will? You're sick."

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Draco, she's a Blood traitor. I thought you drew the line there. Mudbloods and Blood traitors aren't people after all and all that rot."

"I never said that." Draco bit out, thoroughly done with Blaise's visit.

Blaise seemed to notice this shift in Draco's demeanor. So he downed his drink and stood up. "You're right, must be thinking of somebody else." Draco nodded and stood too. "Well, anyways, thanks for listening about – well, you know."

"Anytime." Draco responded automatically.

"And, Drake" Blaise said gently before turning to floo out, "Don't let her grow on you. If she's just your prisoner make sure it stays that way, eh?" With that Blaise turned and left in a flash of green flames.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked the empty room.

XXXXXX

When the fireplace of the Burrow burned green again it was already late at night. The entire household was asleep except for Hermione Granger who sat patiently waiting for Harry's arrival. When he stepped out of the fireplace looking drawn and worn she had to resist the urge to run and hug him. Instead she placated herself by calling out a gentle, "Hello Harry."

Harry spun around and when he saw that it was her, his face relaxed. He dropped his cloak onto a nearby arm chair and flung himself onto the couch with Hermione. She leaned forward and conjured him a cup of hot tea and pushed in into his hands. "Thanks." He said with an exhausted note to his voice. She smiled softly and leaned back against the couch and watched him.

After a few moments she spoke. "So, what did you find today?" Harry hung his head miserably, telling her all she needed to know.

"I talked to everyone I could think of. Lupin was of no help, neither was Tonks or McGonagall. I just – I just don't know of who else I can turn to." He said in a hollow sort of voice. Hermione reached over and gently took Harry's hand in hers, their fingers locking together.

"You will always have me, Harry." She said with a smile. "And Ron, of course. The three of us can get through anything. We've done it before and we'll do it again. We'll get her back Harry."

Harry looked up at her, wanting nothing more than to believe Hermione's always present, comforting wisdom. "You promise?" He asked desperately.

"I promised you I'd help you pass your potions OWL, didn't I?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"And how'd that go?" She asked knowingly.

"I scrapped by, I guess." Harry said, for once returning her smile.

"Well I'm not a miracle worker!" She said with a laugh in her voice. The two looked at each other and Harry felt as though he was the luckiest person alive to be friends with this girl.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said softly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You can thank me when we get her back."

* * *

Alright so there was some Draco/Ginny interaction. The good stuff is coming but they can't just start making out right away, you know? Anyways, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out by next weekend. No promises though…

BabyKat Felton

Bloodytear89 – so there's your update…sorry it took so long.

Hippogriffluvr – thanx for the review and it will be d/g but a little h/g never hurt anyone, right?

Frogstopper77 – glad u like it!

Iron Bath Toy – yeah my life has been crazy but there is always time 4 fanfic! And yes ur wish will come true in time so be patient! I hope u like it.


	6. She's Our Prisoner!

She's Our Prisoner

Author's Note: Well it has been quite awhile. I am sure that I am totally fired by now for not updating. I could give you excuses like the fact that my boyfriend is having a baby with another girl…but I just don't have the energy to get into that right now. So read on all of you!

Disclaimer: I apparently don't even own the things that I think belong to me!

XXXXXX

Ginny sighed exhaustedly as she shined yet another piece of silver from the seemingly endless china cabinet. She had started this project three days ago and it looked like there were still three long days of polishing and dusting ahead of her.

"How much silverware does a three person family need anyway." The redhead grumbled under her breath. For the past two weeks His Royal Pain in the Arse had been giving Ginny endless tasks to do around the house – without the aid of magic!

So far he had had her trim all the bushes in the many gardens around the house, plant some Narcissus flowers for his mother, wash the windows, wax the marble floors, categorize and alphabetize the ENTIRE library and even do Pansy Parkinson's laundry (by hand!) when she came to stay for the weekend.

As Ginny moved to place the fork she was working on back in the cabinet her eyes fell upon the heavy metal bracelet on her left wrist. Malfoy had put it there the third morning of her 'visit' as he so graciously put it. The band looked as though it was made of iron and tightened something terrible if she tried to take it off or leave the property lines of the house.

One evening after everyone in the Manor had gone to sleep Ginny had crept out of the house and tested her own limitations. Initially the bracelet only tightened slightly, simply in warning, but the farther she pushed it the tighter it became until her hand was purple and there was blood seeping out from where the metal had cut into her skin. That was the first and only time that she had tried escaping by simply walking her way to freedom.

But that didn't mean that she had been idle while she'd been here. While straightening Narcissa's room (her first task every morning) she had searched around inconspicuously for the elder witch's wand. Each time coming up empty but still holding out hope.

Ginny had also tried the Floo Network, but apparently the wards on the Manor were stronger than she had anticipated. The only time she had tried to Floo to the Burrow the fireplace sucked her in, gave her a very thorough spinning and then shot her, hard, out of the grate and back into the room she started in. Needless to say that she never tried to Floo again.

Unfortunately even the library, with vast quantities of books on wandless magic, was of no help to her. It seemed as though Malfoy had thought of every loophole possible when binding her to the land.

"Well, well, well," The cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, whom Ginny was beginning to hate more and more every time that she saw him, said in that infuriating manner of his, "Looks like someone is asleep on the job."

Ginny snatched up a knife, which she was about to start polishing, and whirled to face him. Draco arched a brow at her, his silver eyes laughingly lingering on the dull knife in her hand.

"Ooooh, scary." He said with a mocking fake shudder. His eyes dropped down to the 'weapon' in question once more. "It looks like you missed a spot." He said innocently.

With a growl Ginny leapt towards him, fully intending to bury the knife to the hilt in Malfoy's overly puffed up chest. Draco was too quick for her though. He grabbed her wrist holding the knife and forced it down and then behind her; successfully immobilizing her by pinning her free wrist to her side. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said softly, "That's not very nice."

"Well you're not very nice," Ginny ground out, very uncomfortable in her current position. "Just returning the favor."

Malfoy looked almost hurt for a moment. "What do you mean I'm not very nice?" He asked. "I give you a place to stay, feed you, and watch out for you. In fact, you living here has greatly improved your standard of living. Tell me, how is that not nice?"

Ginny glared furiously at him, a red flush staining her cheeks. "Bite me." She spat out.

"In your dreams, Ginny darling." He smirked. "Now," Draco viciously twisted Ginny's arm, "Drop it." The small girl winced her eyes filling with tears but her stubborn nature made her grip the knife handle tighter. "I said, Drop It!" Draco growled, wrenching her arm even harder.

With a pained gasp Ginny let the knife fall from her hand and clatter loudly to the floor. Draco glanced down at the object before giving her a condescending smile. "There's a good girl. Now why don't you run along and help Melissa fix dinner." He gave her a push in the direction of the kitchens.

"Yes your Highness." Ginny grumbled under her breath as she stalked out of the room.

"That's 'your Royal Highness' to peasants like you." Draco called after her, a smirk on his face and in his voice. Ginny slammed the door into the kitchen in response.

XXXXXX

After dinner Draco sat in the library enjoying a quiet evening alone. For the past two weeks his evenings had been filled with visitors (both friends and business), Floo calls, letter writing and the like. It was nice to be able to simply sit in his favorite chair before the fireplace and do nothing.

As the orange and yellow flames danced hypnotically over the crumbling log Draco's mind began to slip. He let his thought wander to the way that Ginny had attacked him today. Or more correctly, he thought with a grin, the way that she had _tried _to attack him today.

Sometimes she surprised him. He could never quite figure her out. Her reactions to situations where, to Draco at least, unexplainable. Draco could never tell if he was going to get Snarky-Ginny or Silent-Ginny or even Irate-Ginny.

Of course those weren't her only personalities, just the more memorable ones. Just last weekend, while Pansy had been over to discuss wedding plans, Draco had encountered a whole new Ginny; one he liked to call Modest-Ginny.

Draco and Pansy had decided that it would be nice to spend an afternoon lounging by the pool while discussing the massive guest list that would need to be written for the Event of the Century, as their mother's were so unabashedly calling it. At the precise moment that Draco had been helping to rub sun block on Pansy's 'hard to reach places' Ginny had popped up with their lunch tray. Seeing the two Slytherins scantily clad, apparently, was a bit too intimate for the redhead who blushed as crimson as her hair and quickly backed away after setting the tray down. She had refused to look at either of them for the rest of the day, much to Draco's amusement.

In fact it seemed that she was so uncomfortable with Draco's presence afterwards that she attempted to avoid him entirely. It wasn't until a few days after Pansy had returned home that Draco had seen Ginny again. He came across her one afternoon in the library while she was systematically shelving all the books concerning Potions written by one Morton Spootger.

Draco, with his nose buried in the book_ International Taboos: Shaking Hands Can be Offensive_ turned the corner briskly and bumped right into the small frame of Ginny Weasley who was hunched over pushing large leather bound books onto the second shelf from the bottom. The force of the impact caused the large stack of books Ginny was holding to go tumbling out of her hands and onto the floor. She gave a loud gasp and whirled around, hand over her heart.

Draco glared down his perfect aristocratic nose at her, waiting for her to start apologizing profusely. Instead what he got was a look of surprised relief.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Ginny breathed, visibly relaxing. "Thank goodness it's only you. For a second there I was afraid that you were something actually scary." She allowed her lips to be pulled into a slight grin. "How foolish of me."

Draco only rolled his eyes before stepping around her. Casually he called over his shoulder, "Hilarious, Weasley. Now back to work" before leaving the library. It bothered Draco to realize that he had not punished her for taking such a bantering tone with him. He tried to convince himself that he was simply too deeply immersed in his book and thoughts about his upcoming business meeting with some important wizards from Singapore to really take notice of her tone.

Even with this justification hanging over his head he was still bothered by the almost lax way he had been treating her. It seemed that he just didn't like to scare her, taunt her, harass her or do anything Slytherin like to her anymore; the fun had gone out of it. Draco huffed indignantly and resettled himself in his chair. It was all Zabini's fault, damn him! He had made that stupid comment about not getting attached to the Weasley pup and now Draco saw signs that he was getting attached right and left.

But it couldn't be. She was a Weasley, a Mudblood lover, a Blood Traitor. She was disgusting and filthy and not worth the value of two Knuts. In his head Draco knew all of this to be true; he just had to convince the rest of his body that it was true. He had to convince his eyes that she wasn't a treat to look at, his hands that she wasn't silky smooth to the touch and other parts of his anatomy that he had no interest in her whatsoever. This unfortunately was proving harder than it seemed.

Draco shook his head, hoping to clear away the unwelcome thoughts and got slowly out of his chair. After a bone shaking stretch he headed down towards the kitchens for a pot of hot chocolate before bed. When he drew near to the kitchen door he could see that the light was on inside. He pushed the door open to see the object of his earlier day dreams standing before the stove in a blue cotton nightgown (a castoff of Narcissa's) that fell to just above her knees.

Draco stood for a moment in silence simply watching her. Ginny stood with her back to him, slowly stirring something in a pan while humming a tune to herself. Draco thought for a moment that he recognized the tune, possibly something that his mother had once sung to him, but before he could get the memory back Ginny had turned around.

When she saw him standing there, still dressed in his immaculate dinner robes, she froze and immediately stopped her humming. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other. Finally Draco broke the silence. "What are you making?" He asked.

"Chocolate." Ginny said in a slightly tremulous voice, sounding as if she expected to be in trouble over this.

Draco nodded. "Good, then pour me some too." The redhead's mouth dropped open slightly, obviously shocked, but did as requested. The two stood leaning against the counter sipping their chocolate and avoiding eye contact.

After a few minutes the silence began to become awkward. Ginny, searching around for something to say, blurted out, "When is your father coming home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Draco responded quickly.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Will I have to go back down into the basement when he comes back?" She asked, her eyes trained on the drink in her hands.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked.

"No!" She said suddenly. Her glassy brown eyes met Draco's with a pleading glance. "I really don't want to go down there. I hate it down there. Please…"

"I'll see what I can do." Draco mumbled. Ginny smiled widely causing the blonde to look away, embarrassed at such a display of emotions. "But don't expect too much freedom when he comes home."

"Don't worry; I'll be on my best behavior." She responded seriously.

"Oh good, the death threats will be down to once a day and you'll start calling me a ponce behind my back rather than to my face. Lovely." Draco exclaimed in a falsely bright tone.

"Shut up!" Ginny said with a laugh. "I've only threatened you once" and after a seconds pause "and you are a ponce." Draco reached out to shove her playfully and Ginny went to block him with her left hand. Light from the moon streaming in the windows caught on the metal band bound tightly around her wrist. Two sets of eyes flew to the bracelet and the playful mood immediately vanished.

"You should get to bed now." Draco said with a dead sort of finality to his tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny nod. She silently put her cup in the sink, where it began to wash itself, and headed towards the door to the basement and her room that she shared with Melissa.

Draco stayed leaning against the kitchen counter for a long moment. _She is our prisoner. Bait for Scarface. That's it. That's all she's ever going to be. Stop thinking these crazy thoughts. What would Lucius say?_ The young Slytherin berated himself.

He stared at the door leading down to the basement, in his mind seeing the way that the nightgown she had worn had clung to her curves. "She is our prisoner!" Draco repeated aloud to himself before heading upstairs to try and get some sleep.

XXXXXX

**You are cordially invited to attend the dinner party of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**

**On**

**July 21st**

**Beginning at**

**3 pm.**

**Formal wear and invitation required.**

_Lucius Judas Malfoy_

"Perfect." Lucius said to himself, reading over the fancy invitations that were about to be sent off to a small handful of associates. It was time to remind everyone that Malfoy's were not people to be taken lightly. Malfoy's were very important to the cause, so important as to be in charge of the one thing in this world that the Dark Lord's immortality rested on.

XXXXXX

So there you have it. Now hit that nice little review button and tell me what you think!

Thanks to: bloodytear89, HarryGinnyfan23, IronBathToy, Hippogriffluvr, xxxfire-feariexxx, black111star, Ella Palladino and Prongspower for the reviews. You guys are awesome!


	7. The Party

Nameless Chapter 7:

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. My father passed away earlier this year in a car crash and I have had a hard time getting my life back together. Anyways, thanks for reading.

The Party

It was barely past seven in the morning when Lucius gracefully disentangled himself from the fireplace in his study. He brushed the light coating of soot off of his robes in a bored fashion before surveying the room with a practiced eye. It didn't look as though anything had been disturbed. With a sigh Lucius dropped himself into the leather chair behind his desk and riffled through the small stack of parchment on his desk. Responses to his dinner party invitations. There was no need to read them; everyone would clear their schedules to make it.

"I think it's time I went down to check on Miss Weasley." Lucius said to himself with a sinister smile. He made his way down to the basement and pushed open the door to the Hook; quietly peering into the darkened room. He stood on the threshold for a long moment, uncertain; she wasn't there. For a horrible second his heart clenched in his throat and Lucius saw himself trying to explain to the Dark Lord how he had let the young girl slip through his incompetent fingers.

"Looking for me?" Asked a voice from behind him. Lucius spun quickly on the spot, his robes billowing dramatically around him. There she stood, Ginny Weasley, in a pair of plain grey work robes, her hair pulled off her face.

"What are you doing wandering about?" Lucius hissed at her, furious and relieved all at once.

"I was just about to head up to the kitchens to start breakfast." Ginny said innocently. Lucius growled and took a threatening step towards her. "Like your son ordered me to."

Lucius stopped short. "Like Draco ordered you to?" He repeated. Ginny nodded. Lucius stood for a moment before grabbing Ginny's wrist in a brutal grip.

"Hey!" She shrieked, trying to pull her wrist free. Without a further word to the girl Lucius shoved her into the Hook, closed and locked the door and swept out of the dungeons and up towards his slumbering son's room.

XXXXXX

Draco was sleeping peacefully, his dreams filled with a thin fiery redhead, when his father came storming into the room. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius roared at the top of his voice. The younger Slytherin shot out of bed as though he had been cursed.

"Yes, father?" He asked, trying not to let his surprise show in his face.

It was as though a tidal wave was crashing around him. Lucius' face was flushed with anger as he began berating Draco for allowing Ginny to wander unsupervised around the house. "Don't you know how important she is to the cause?" He shrieked in his rage. "If she had escaped all would be lost! And it would have been all MY fault. You are the most incompetent -"

Before Draco could find any words to defend himself Narcissa stormed into the room in her dressing gown. "What is going on in here?" She asked in an annoyed and yet coolly calm voice. Lucius turned irate eyes on his wife but restrained himself from shouting at her also.

"YOUR son," He began, causing Narcissa's eyes to flicker onto Draco for a split second, "Allowed Miss Weasley free reign of the house. We're lucky that she didn't escape. She's not even supervised for Salazar's sake!"

"MY son," Narcissa began calmly, "has done plenty to make sure that Miss Weasley will not escape. He has bound her to the property by means of a few old charms and an iron bracelet. Of course if you had allowed MY son to tell you this you wouldn't have worked yourself up into such a temper."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and then cast a look at Draco who nodded to confirm this. "Why didn't you say anything?" He spat at his son.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance, father." Draco replied coldly. "You came in here screaming like a woman."

His father glared at him fiercely, his hand twitching towards his wand. Draco knew that he had crossed the line but he didn't care, Lucius could hex him for all he cared at the moment. "You will watch your tone when you speak to me, boy. I take cheek from no one, especially my own son."

Draco barely inclined his head to show that he understood, his eyes never leaving his father's cold gaze. "Yes, sir." He said evenly.

XXXXXX

After Lucius and Narcissa had gone Draco threw on some outer robes and dashed down towards the basement. He found Ginny huddled in a corner of her prison room, her forehead resting wearily on her knees. She looked up when Draco opened the door but didn't move. "You said that I wouldn't be put back in here." She said in a quiet voice, "You lied to me."

"I didn't." Draco said quickly, wanting her to know that it wasn't his doing that put her in here again. "Father was just surprised to see you out without some sort of supervision, that's all."

Ginny made a small noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "So am I allowed out now or…" She let the question trail off into nothing.

"Not today." Draco said uncomfortably, running a hand through his blonde hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"Of course I'm not." She said quietly under her breath.

"It's just that father is having a dinner party tonight and he doesn't want you out while the guests are here. It would look…unprofessional." Draco concluded.

"Whatever." Ginny snorted. She lay her head back onto her knees, successfully signaling to Draco that the conversation was over.

XXXXXX

The party was of course a success. The house was spotless, the food was magnificent and the company was…utterly boring. Draco sighed as he sipped at a glass of champagne that a House Elf had handed him moments before. His bored eyes swept the room once again.

The usual crowd of his father's friends filled the room. Hanging on their arms were their trophy wives and bimbo-girlfriends. Every one of them disgusted him. At least the night was drawing to a close and he would be allowed to slip off into his room for a few hours of uninterrupted peace.

Lucius stood from his spot next to Draco and cleared his throat. The room was instantly silent. "Thank you all for coming. It means so much to me and my family that you are here tonight to show your loyalty and solidarity to not only my family but to the Dark Lord's cause as well."

A chorus of "Long live the Dark Lord" was muttered around the room. Draco flinched inside but still took a sip of his drink along with everyone else.

"As a treat" Lucius continued, nodding to Melissa who was standing inconspicuously in the corner of the room, "A little entertainment." Draco's interest was peaked and he leaned forward in his chair to watch the doors of the ballroom swing open.

Melissa came is, struggling, pulling a very reluctant Ginny Weasley after her.

XXXXXX

Ginny's eyes were wide with fear as she fought Melissa tooth and nail, but in the end the other girl won. With an almost silent "I'm sorry" Melissa shoved Ginny into the crowded ballroom and scurried out again, shutting the door quickly on her way out.

Trying to control her racing heart Ginny looked around the room, her eyes stopping on familiar faces in the crowd. Death Eaters, so many of them; pressing in on her from every side. Her eyes finally landed on Lucius who stood near the center of the room, next to a long table. He had his wand hanging loosely at his side.

"Miss Weasley, how kind of you to join us." He mocked, a cruel smile curving his lips. Ginny forced herself to meet his cold, lifeless eyes. A movement distracted her for a second and her eyes slid to the person next to Lucius. Draco. Her heart leapt in her chest, for a foolish moment she felt safe.

Draco kept eye contact with her for a second but then dropped his gaze. Her heart and stomach fell at the same time. He couldn't – wouldn't – do anything to stop this. Her eyes slid back onto Lucius who was looking pleased with himself.

"And now for the fun!" His eyes met Ginny's and she knew the curse was coming before he had even opened his mouth. "Crucio!"

Pain everywhere. Unending, unbearable pain. The intensity of it was unbelievable. Ginny prayed for death, for release, for anything to make this pain stop. But nothing came to her aid. Nothing but long minutes of pain broken only by the laughter and cheering of the crowd around her. Their words meant little to her for all she could concentrate on what this body breaking, soul shattering pain that encompassed her being.

XXXXXX

Draco lay in his bed hours later, trying to sleep but instead being haunted by images of Ginny writhing around on the parquet floor of the ballroom in agony. His father had laughed, they all had laughed. Her pain had amused them.

Draco felt sick. _Malfoy's don't get sick!_ He reminded himself, trying to will his nausea away out of sheer stubbornness. His mother had sat across the table from him, her eyes averted during the whole thing. She was repulsed at yet she had done nothing. He had done nothing.

But he could do something now. Quietly, Draco got up from his bed and dressed. He ignored the voice in his head that told him he was crazy. The voice that told him to get used to scenes like this. The voice that told him to forget Ginny Weasley and this bizarre fascination that he was feeling towards her. The voice argued with him all the way down to the basement and was silenced when he pushed open the door to the Hook and saw her curled into a little ball in the far corner.

XXXXXX

The sound of footsteps in the corridor outside was enough to make Ginny's head spin. Her heart leapt into her throat and she felt the urge to vomit. What else could he plan to do to her tonight? He had tortured her was hours. Her whole body ached. She was still bleeding slowly from some of her deeper wounds. A horrible thought crossed her mind. He was coming down here to rape her. It was the only thing left, besides her life that he had yet to have his way with.

When the door swung open on loud hinges her body froze. The overwhelming desire to escape had incapacitated her. She couldn't even move. The footsteps moved closer and Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself away to the safety of her bed and her family's embrace.

"Weasley?" It was spoken so hesitantly that Ginny knew immediately that is wasn't him. She slowly uncurled herself from her protective crouch and looked up into the grey eyes that so matched his father's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked completely confused. His appearance shocked her but at the same time filled her with a mind numbing relief. Draco held up his wand so that she could see it and her eyes widened. Here she thought that she was safer with him then his father but apparently she was wrong.

"What? Didn't get a go at me before so you came down here to do it?" She spat venomously. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I came to help you." He growled.

"Help me!" She barked, laughing. "You didn't seem too keen to help me before!"

"I'm here now." He said evenly.

"Well I don't need your help." Ginny replied with all the scorn she could muster.

"Mmmm" Draco replied, watching a drop of blood roll down her forearm and drip into a small puddle forming at her feet.

Seeing his gaze Ginny moved her arm slightly behind her, out of his sight. "Leave" she said angrily. He should have. She didn't want him here. He didn't really know why he wanted to be here. He should have left, but he didn't. Instead he reached for her bleeding arm.

"Let me try to heal you" He implored. Ginny stood there uncertainly, trying to decide if he was being honest. He examined the cut while she thought. It was deep, to the bone, and oozing blood slowly. He tried one spell which did nothing, then another with the same result. A third try elicited a shriek from Ginny.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She cried, snatching her burning arm away from Draco.

"I'm doing the best I can!" He shouted back, his cheeks tinged with red. "I'm not a bloody Healer!" The two stood in silence glaring at each other for a moment.

"Just try to be a bit gentler, please." Ginny said quietly, holding out her arm again. Draco took her arm, this time in a very gentle grip.

"I'll try." He responded in an equally quiet voice preparing to try the last healing spell her knew. He ran his wand tip gently over the deep cut on her forearm and it healed up instantly. He continued to work in silence of the wounds that were visible to him "Are there any others?" He asked tentatively after a few moments of silence. Ginny stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally she nodded.

"There's one here" she motioned towards her back, "in between my shoulder blades that's hurting pretty bad." Draco's uncertain gaze met her own. The only way to reach this wound and therefore heal it was for Ginny to undress, partially.

"Well" Draco said in a gravelly voice, "You have to…" He trailed off uncertain of what to say.

"Yeah." Ginny answered lamely. She turned around so that her back was facing him. "Don't look." She ordered. Draco grunted noncommittally but looked away nonetheless. He heard Ginny lift the heavy white fabric up and over her head and couldn't stop himself from glancing at her. Long legs led up to a perfectly shaped backside curving into a trim waist and finally a smooth unblemished back – unblemished except for the gash.

Draco couldn't help himself, he felt his pulse quicken and his face heat up. "Is it bad?" came Ginny's quiet voice. Draco shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Not so bad. I can fix it." He stepped up behind Ginny and moved some of her hair out of the way, pushing it over her shoulder. He couldn't help letting his fingers linger a fraction of a second longer than necessary. He slowly dragged his wand along the bleeding wound making sure that it sealed itself perfectly, not wanting to leave a scar. "There you go." He said softly, running his finger along the now invisible line. Ginny flinched this time – visibly flinched at his touch. This involuntary movement brought Draco back to reality. "Now put your damn clothes back on."

With that he turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door as he went. Out in the hallway he leaned his head against the cool stone wall. What was he thinking? He needed to get out of here, away from her before he did something stupid.

XXXXX

Inside her cell Ginny was fighting the urge to cry. This night had been horrible and the only thing to make it better was Draco. He had snuck down here in the middle of the night to help her. Why would he do that? Why should he care? He didn't care, she reminded herself. But when he touched her just now it felt like he cared.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She had enjoyed how it felt to be touched by him. She had been glad to have him help her. _Harry is the one who is supposed to help me! Harry is the one I'm supposed to want to touch me, no one else. What is wrong with me? _Tears pricked her dark eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to cry. This place, this horrible place was changing her.

XXXXX

It was late and all the lights in the Burrow had been extinguished when he arrived in a flourish of robes on the front porch. His graying hair was flying every which way as he knocked urgently on the door. It took a few minutes for Molly to reach the entrance; her bleary eyes peering at him from around the door took a moment to register his identity. When she did she threw wide the door. "Oh, good, Remus, please come in."

Lupin inclined his head and made his way into the living room. "Molly, so sorry to get you out of bed but it's urgent."

As Molly shuffled towards the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "Urgent? No one else is hurt? Kidnapped?"

"No, no Molly nothing of the sort." Remus said tiredly, following Molly into the kitchen. "Rather good news actually, I think we've found her."

End Note: Thanks for reading. Please review with love or hate. God bless.


End file.
